But I'm the Captain
by realistjoker
Summary: Because of the effects of a ion storm Kirk is reduced to a child. How will the adult members of the Enterprise deal with their miniature version of Kirk who is still trying to command his ship? Spock/Uhura romance included as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- Don't own the Star Trek series all credit goes to Gene Roddenberry.

I had this idea for this story for awhile and just decided now to act on it. I'm trying not to make this story like other deaging stories, I going to make this one truly unique. Unlike my previous stories, this story will be mostly in Kirk's point of view, but I'm going to do other members points of view, so the story could be looked at from two sides. Thanks the januaryfreeze92 for being my beta.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

_Captain's Log 2259_

_We are approaching the Firefox nebula, making our way into an uninhabited area of space to look for more Class M plants- Like Earth and Vulcan, planets where life is sustainable. Currently the ship's moral is high; how long that will last is unknown. We are in the first year of our five-year mission; so far, things are going well. Only a few mishaps have happened and sadly the premature death of one of our crewmembers. I vow never to lose anyone else. Captain out._

The rush in traveling to a new place always makes me happy in that, it hits me that I'm living up to my father's memory. Looking over at my first officer, I note he looks distressed, how I'm able to recognize this, I'm not sure. Even after a year of working together, we still distant from each other. I sometimes still can't believe what his older self told me-that we will be best friends. In using Spock's words, it seems highly illogical. Leaning back in my chair, I cover my face with my hands. This is too boring. God, I cannot wait until my shift is over. Then Scotty and I might be able to invest in his secret stash of whiskey. Feeling the need to talk, I pull myself out of my chair and walk to Uhura. "Lt. how is work going?"

"Oh, just fine captain," she said with a sarcastic tone. Even after all the years that we have known each other, she still feels irritation towards me. I have no idea why; I don't flirt with her anymore. Although that is mostly because I know that Spock would beat my ass if I did.

"Keep up the good work." Feeling the need to still talk, I approach Spock who watched my interaction with Uhura intensely. "Spock, anything new?"

"No captain," he said turning back towards his work. He's not one to talk to when bored. I've heard some of the so called intellectual conversations he has with Uhura, some of the most boring shit, I have ever heard in my life. I could pester Bones, but he would just chew me out for not doing my job. Scotty is in the engine rooms, Chekov is too young and doesn't understand most of the stuff I joke about, and Sulu is too focused on steering the ship. Space is suppose to be exciting, but right now it is boring as hell. Actually, I would have more fun if I was in hell now. Placing my ass back in my chair, I stare into the blackness of space.

Just I start to space out; a strong force rocks the ship. "Shit, what was that?"

"It seems Keptin, we have run into an unexpected ion storm," Chekov informed me.

"Put the shields up, but not at maximum power." Hitting the intercom, I speak to Scotty. "How is she holding Scotty?"

"_Fine so far captain, I don't know if this storm continues."_

"Do your best. Kirk out." I don't know if it is just me, but it appears that the sky is becoming blacker and a combination of sound waves and lighting appear in the sky. One the bolts of lightning violently strikes the Enterprise. "What's the damage done?" I demand.

"Not much so far," said Chekov. "Do you vant me to increase the shields?"

"Yes," but before he increase them another bolt strikes, sending everyone flying from their posts. Knocking my head on the ground, I pull myself up and notice that there are certain particles in the bolts of lightning. I wonder what they mean. "Scotty, how is she holding up?"

_"I'm trying to keep her steady; we can't take much more."_

"I'm counting on you to keep her in one piece."

"Captain there is something heading toward us," Sulu said. Turning my eyes, I notice some kind of waves spitting electricity coming toward us.

"Can you maneuver around it?"

"No, sir, it's too large."

"I don't trust it, shields at maximum power. Everyone brace for impact." The ship is rocked with another hit, as I try to keep steady I feel something run through me and then all I see is black. Regaining my vision, I notice that everyone on the bridge is looking at me weird. God, I must be bleeding or something. "What the hell are all of you staring at?" Normally, I don't listen to what I say, but I notice that my voice is of a higher pitch than normal. "Chekov, are we in the clear."

With a mouth hanging up, Chekov managed to speak. "Yes keptin."

As I try to hit the intercom system, I notice that my arms are completely encased in my shirt and I can't reach it. I've never noticed my shirt being this baggy before. "Spock what the hell is going on; what's wrong with my shirt?"

I have never seen Spock in shock before, but his face right now is priceless. Quickly he gains his composure. "Captain, it seems that the effects of the storm have caused changes in your well being."

"Like how?" Before he can say what, I start to feel dizzy, suddenly my breakfast comes out of me and I fall into darkness again.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, how was it? Please review and let me know.

Next chapter- Kirk finds out what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter and special virtual cookies to all my readers. Special thanks to my beta januaryfreeze92 for going over this chapter.

This chapter, Kirk finds out what happens and humor, so please enjoy

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"_This is one of the strangest cases I've ever seen in my life."_

Pushing through my haze, I hear Bones' voice. I strain to open my eyes, only to be faced with a blinding light. "Turn the lights down," I managed to get out, placing my hand over my eyes.

"Jim, you're awake," he said doing what I asked. "How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. Bones what's wrong with me?" I still notice that my voice is still at a higher pitch then usual. "Tell me."

Bones is trying not to laugh as an enormous grin goes across his face. "Well Jim…" He can't get much out as he keeps laughing.

Nurse Chapel who is standing next to Bones is trying to suppress a smile. "Doctor please."

"Right, I'm sorry. Okay, Jim from what Spock and the rest of the crew present on the bridge told me, the storm, somehow you were changed into a child."

"Bones, you're bullshitting me. I'm not a child," I yelled.

"I'm not Jim. From the scans I got from you; you're about four years old. Somehow, your mental capacities are intact."

"I'm not."

"Jim, you are." To prove his point, he lifts me up without any effort.

"Put me down."

"Not until I prove my point." Taking me to the bathroom, Bones presented me in front of the mirror. Damn, I do look the same as I did when I was four. "Jim, you actually look cute."

"Shut up Bones," I said wiggling around, I hate that he is holding me. This is just great; I'm now a pint sized brat. I hated being a kid and I do not won't to relive the experience all over again. Shaking his head, Bones takes me back and places me on a bed. "When are you going to turn me back?" I demand.

"I don't know. First, I need to find out how the storm affected your biological make-up and then I'll find a way, if possible, to reverse it. As for how long it will take, I can't give you an answer."

"I'm not about to be a damn child."

"For right now you don't have a choice. Now I think a good rest is what you need."

"I'm not going to sleep; I have a ship to run."

"Jim, I'm not going to argue with you about this. Now that you're this age, your body requires more sleep then it previously did."

"No, it doesn't."

"Stop whining," he said picking up a hypo needle.

"Don't you dare."

"Jim this is not one of the regular ones, it's more a child sized. Now shut up."

"No Bones," I screamed trying to jump off the bed, but Bones catches me with one arm and injects the hypo into me. "I hate you." Is the last sentence I said, before passing out.

* * *

**Bones P.O.V.**

After making sure our child captain is comfortable, I call a meeting for the main Bridge personal and Scotty to meet in one of the briefing rooms. Once there, we start to converse. "Spock have you analyzed the storm?" I asked.

"Yes it seems that certain molecules and another unknown entity was the cause of Jim's affliction. I will be trying to recreate the storm in a controlled environment and try to see how it affects mice. Do you have an idea about how long he will be a child?"

"No, I still need to run tests myself on him. Plus I'm going to need DNA samples from everyone who was on the bridge."

"Should we contact Starfleet about him?" asked Scotty.

"They will only say to bring him to the nearest starbase, so they can ship him back to Earth," Sulu answered back. "We are a week away from the nearest base."

"If he is sent back to Earth who would he stay with?".

"His mother is still alive," I replied. "But from the little information he has told me about her, they do not get along. I don't feel the need to ship him off to her. For right now all of us are going to have to act like parents to him."

I notice Uhura rolls her eyes at the statement. "What age is he?

"From my scans he is four years old, a little underweight, but that can be easily fixed. Because of the rapid process of his deaging, he might have trouble with his motor skills."

"Like how," asked Chekov.

"Walking, being able to operate certain things, possible speech. All of them fixable with some retraining. What I'm truly worried about is what trouble Jim will get into until I figure out to reage him, plus his mental state."

"Since the he is incapacitated, I will take over as Captain," Spock said. "He will need a guardian while we are all on shift and afterhours."

"What he needs is someone that will be consistent in making sure he doesn't get away with things," Sulu pointed out. "Doc, you're his friend, you are the best qualified."

"True, but I can't keep him in sickbay all the time. He will be most happy on the bridge and less likely to get into trouble. There is also the rec room and the garden.

"But what about at night, who will he stay with?"

"Since I was his roommate at the academy, I'll take him for a three nights. Spock, you and Uhura can take him for another three nights, and the last night can go to whoever. I think more on a reward system that he can stay with Sulu, Chekov or Scotty. Does anyone have any objections?"

"I do doctor," said Uhura. "I don't feel comfortable about him staying in Spock and my quarters. He might try to suggest that I breastfeed him or try to find ways to see me naked."

"Never considered that, but we can discipline him. Maybe it will make him see the consequences of his actions once he is adult again. This is not going to be easy task to deal with him."

"Doc, do we treat him as a kid or what?" Scotty asked.

With a sigh I explained, "I have no idea, in the interaction I had with Jim earlier, I treated him as a child, because he whined, screamed and complained about the situation. All of it depends on his behavior. Hopefully, he gets the point and won't act as spoiled, but I doubt it."

Everyone rolls their eyes at the statement of Jim not acting spoiled. "Doctor, the ship is not equipped to provide stimulants to a child."

"I'm aware of that Spock, but we're just going to have to do our best. Does anyone else have any questions?"

Uhura raises her hand. "If he does do something wrong, what action of discipline should we take?"

"Methods that will work with any other child, a lecture, timeout, privileges taken away, if necessary a spanking."

"You can't be serious with the spanking," Scotty exclaimed.

"If something has to resort to that, but knowing Jim just the threat would make him behave. Anymore questions?"

"Vhet is he doing now," said Chekov.

"Sleeping, I gave him a mild sedative. When he wakes up, I'll feed him and tell him what we have planned out. I still need to run a few tests. Now if you will all follow me to sickbay, so I can get DNA samples," I said standing up. Without another word the rest follow me.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

Yawning, I rub the sleep out of my eyes. _Damn Bones for doing this to me_. _I am so getting even with him._ Pushing myself up, I can see clearly that everyone else from the bridge and Scotty are standing around. "What's going on?"

Everyone turns towards me. "Jim, you're awake," said Bones.

"No thanks to you." Pushing the covers off me, I try to get off the bed, until Sulu catches me. "Hey, let me go."

"You are aware that you would have fallen on your ass, because of how high the bed is?" he said.

"So."

"Sulu is right," said Bones. "I'll deal with you in a second."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking DNA samples from everyone just to make sure they were not affected by the storm. Now be a good boy and lay back down."

"That's not funny."

"The doctor is right," said Spock out of nowhere. "Because of the transformation your body needs rest."

"I got rest damn it, no thanks to that stupid sedative," I yelled. Standing up, I clench my fists and give Bones a evil look.

"Jim, I rather not deal with a temper tantrum right now."

"I'm not throwing one." I can feel my face growing red as my anger for Bones and the whole damn situation grows. "Stop treating me like a baby."

"Maybe if you stopped acting like one, I would be more inclined to give you more respect."

"You're so frus…frus…I can't I say that word?

"It seems that your speech is being affected as well. A side effect of what happened, say linoleum."

"Lin…lin… I can't I'm having trouble with the last part."

"Fascinating," said Spock.

"What?" I hate it when he says that word.

"It seems that that will the physical regression, such skills as speech is regressing at a fast rate to match your size. It can be quite possible that your mental capacities will go against what Dr. McCoy said and will decrease as well."

A look of horror crosses my face. "NO! Bones I want to keep my mind."

"You will, Spock and I are going to work on a solution, but for now just try to get through this."

I then notice my stomach growl, since I am a kid, I think I can milk this situation in letting everyone do I want them to. "I'm hungry; I want a meatball sub and a beer."

Sulu, Bones, Uhura, and Scotty laugh at my request. "Do you seriously think you are going to have a beer?" Uhura asked. "Your body can barely handle alcohol when you're an adult, but now. Don't be idiotic."

"I'm not."

"You are," Bones says backing up her claim. "Besides, you need liquid based foods, so your stomach can get used to its decreased size. Alcohol will destroy your liver and we don't want to deal with a drunk child. Now if you will shut up for a few minutes and let me finish my work, you'll get food."

There are so many words I want to use to describe him right now, but I hold off. Sulu seems to understand how I feel about Bones and intervenes on my behalf. "Dr, you already checked me over, I'll take him to the mess hall for food while you are working." Bones contemplates the suggestion for a second and agrees.

"He can't go to mess hall naked," Uhura pointed. Damn she's right, I haven't noticed, that I'm only covered with a blanket.

"Like what you see Uhura?"

"Oh, grow up. I'm sure the uniform replicator can produce a smaller uniform. I'll get it." She came back in two minutes with a smaller set of clothes, but not with a small version of my captain's shirt. "I'm sure you're capable of dressing yourself."

"I am." Sulu takes me off the bed and puts me on the floor and gave me the clothes. Not feeling the need to dress in front of everyone, I walk toward the bathroom, but I can't walk straight and stumble a lot. "Bones, I can't walk."

"Another side effect." He just shakes his head. "Sulu please dress him."

"I can do it myself. I don't need help." Just to prove my point, I don't even go to the bathroom and just get dressed in front of everyone, but as I do, I have a hard time putting on my shirt. Damn it has never been hard for me before. Before I know it a gentle pair of hands, pulls my shirt over my head. Looking I see Uhura is the one. "I don't need your help," I snapped.

She and everyone else is shocked- it was the first time I ever showed anger towards her. Even with her shock she still helps me get my pants on. "I believe a thank you is in order," Spock said.

"I didn't ask for help," I growled at him. "Everyone don't treat me like a child, I may look like one, but I'm not." I try to stomp off, but my legs give out and I fall flat on my face.

Spock picks me back up and sits me on the bed. "Doctor he is not ready to be in such an environment as the mess hall."

"I know everyone please leave now, so I can deal with him."

* * *

All the punishments mentioned in this chapter will happen at some point.

Next chapter, Bones deals with a Kirk and Spock and Uhura first night with Kirk staying in their quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the Star Trek series, don't sue I have no money.

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter and thanks to januaryfreeze92 for betaing.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"I hope you have a damn good reason for why you were rude to Uhura," said Bones, giving me a scolding look that made shivers run down my spice. A look I've only received a few times before that managed to scare me senseless.

"I didn't want any help, but she just had to help me."

"She doesn't do kind acts for you that often."

"I know but..." Since we met there are only a number of times where Uhura, for some reason helped me out without me even having to beg her. The first time being when I first took the Kobayashi Maru- she volunteered to be part of my bridge crew, most likely because she knew I was going to fail. She offered me the same thing the second and third time, but I proved her wrong the last time.

"No buts. When she comes back you will apologize."

"Fine I will Daddy," I added, teasing him. I would never want to have him as a dad. There is no need for one. I didn't know my biological father and my stepdad, Frank, was nothing but a womanizer that beat my ass whenever he had the chance.

"Don't call me that." Taking one of my legs in his hand, he starts to pump it back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping your muscles get used to their new size, so that you can walk without falling. Now lay back and shut up." He worked my legs for a good hour, before I start to complain that I had to use the bathroom. "Ok, now try walking," he said putting me down on the ground.

After taking a few unsteady steps, I fall once. I was able to get back up and realized the exercise Bone's did to my legs worked. I was able to walk to the bathroom, still a little unsteady, but at least I don't need help. Once finished, I go back to Bones who lifts me back on the bed. "I'm hungry."

"Since you can walk now, it would be good to test your coordination in having you walk to the Mess Hall. Let me talk to Dr. M'Benga for a second and then I'll take you," he said leaving the room.

After making sure he wasn't able to see me, I get off the bed and leave sickbay on my own. I don't need him to take me to get food. Getting used to walking again is hard, but I'm able to move faster, so at least Bones won't catch me when he finds out I'm missing. As I'm about to enter the turbolift, Spock and Uhura come out. Damn, I was really hoping not to run into them.

"Captain, I believe Dr. McCoy would not want you out of sickbay at this time," said Spock.

"I can do what I want Spock. Now if you will excuse me, I'm hungry." I stated, trying to get past him, but he blocks my way and picks me up effortlessly. "Spock put me down."

"That would be unwise."

"Spock, I'm the captain and I demand that you put me down."

"Do to your affliction I have taken over as Acting Captain."

Not only am I'm a kid, but I lost control of my ship. I feel my throat starting to constrict and a wave of tears threaten to leak from my eyes. "You can't do that," I managed to get out.

"Jim in your condition, it was only logical."

"It's my ship!"

"Jim, why the hell did you try to run away?" I hear Bones ask, coming up behind me, "I said, I was going to take you to eat."

"I don't need you to take me to get food. I don't need any of you." I try to hit Spock, so he just puts me on the ground.

Bones gives me a stern look, crossing his arms forebodingly. "Jim stop throwing a temper tantrum."

"I'm not," I screamed at him. My fists are balled up and I can feel my face heat up with anger. "I'm an adult, so treat me like one."

"Jim, you're hardly an adult."

"Stop." I try to stop my tears from coming, but they eventually do. "I'm a grown up." I try to wipe away my tears and regain composure, but it's no use. "I'm an adult, treat me like one." Then I fill a pair of hands wipe me tears away. Opening my eyes, I see it was Uhura helping me again. "No."

"No what? No, don't help you calm down? Jim, I know you don't like the situation, but neither do the rest of us. At least be cooperative."

"No, I want my ship back; I don't want to be helpless," I sobbed.

"Jim, you're not if you listen to us," Bones said picking me up. I try not to look at him, but it's hard not to. "Jim look at me."

"No, I'm hungry."

"Fine," he said taking me into the turbolift. Delivering me to the mess hall, he passes me off to Sulu and heads out the door, cursing under his breath that I would be the death of him one day. Least, I got rid of him for awhile.

* * *

**Bones P.O.V.**

That man, no, that child… I swear I'm going to end up strangling him one of these days. I need to calm my nerves when dealing with him. I was going to take him for tonight, but I can't deal with the thought of that right now. "Will the two of you please take Jim for the first night?" I asked Spock and Uhura after finding them in one of the research labs.

"I thought you would, Doctor, or at least keep him in Medical Bay," Spock remarked.

"I've done all the tests; there is no point in keeping him in sickbay tonight. Besides, he needs stability and Uhura did go into mommy mode today when dealing with him.

"I was only helping."

"True, but I need a break. Please, I'll take him tomorrow night if you want. I just need a break for right now."

"It would give me a chance to exam Jim's developments," said Spock. "Nyota if it is alright with you I have no issues with taking him.

"Yes, it is alright with me."

"Thank you both, I'll bring him around 21:00 hours."

"That would be acceptable doctor," Spock said.

"I will see you two later." Taking my leave, I head to the nearest place I could get some food and a very strong drink.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"I don't want to stay with Spock," I whined as Bones pulled me toward the ominous door to Spock and Uhura's quarters. After I ate, he just had to drop the bomb on me about staying with them. I don't mind Uhura too much, but Spock… If I had been his roommate at the academy, I would have killed myself. I feel like killing myself now.

"Stop being a baby, you better get used to them. Because you will be staying with them three nights out of the week."

"What about the other four nights?"

"Three will be with me, depending on how you behave during the day, you will be rewarded with the choice of Sulu, Chekov or Scotty."

"I want Scotty."

"If you do, I will be personally raiding his quarters, looking for any hidden stash of liquor that you might get your hands on."

My plans just went down the toilet. "Damn, can't Scotty be trusted?"

"Not really. We're here."

Once the buzzer is pressed, Spock immediately appears. "Doctor,."

"Spock, here he is."

"Bones," I whined."

"Jim, you'll be asleep most of the time, now be a good boy and I'll see you in the morning."

"Bones!"

Sighing he gets on his knees. "Jim, it won't be that bad, I promise. Let me get some rest for tonight and we'll talk in the morning."

"Will you meet me in the mess hall first thing?"

"I promise, okay. And I'll make sure to order you chocolate chip pancakes." Yes, those are my favorite type of food. I would eat them everyday, if Bones hadn't changed my meal card, so that I only ate healthy foods. "But you have to be good," he warned.

"I will."

With a hug he walks away.

I look up at Spock and he motions me to follow him into his and Uhura' new quarters. They got a special reprieve to share quarters and since Spock is just under me in rank, he was able to obtain one of the biggest rooms on the ship. This is the first time, I've been inside. The décor is a mixture of African and Vulcan styles that blend together well. They have a sleeping alcove, a work area complete with two sets of desks and computers, a bathroom, and a living room area that could also work for dining purposes. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Right here," he said showing me a couch that is already made up. "Uhura will be along shortly. We already have nightclothes for you to wear." He handed them to me. Snatching them, I try to take off my clothes, but only run into trouble again. I could walk, but couldn't even undress or dress myself. I'm not about to ask for Spock's help. Even if I don't ask, he takes it upon himself to help change me.

"I hate you, Spock."

"I feel no discord towards you, Jim."

Pulling myself on the couch, I cross my arms and stare at him, but it did nothing as he returns to his computer. Uhura soon arrives, just as he had promise. "Jim, it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Your body requires more sleep and I do not want to try and pry you awake tomorrow morning. Now, use the bathroom."

"But I don't have to. And why?"

"So you won't have an accident."

"I don't wet myself."

"With your shrunken bladder, the possibility is at a high percentage. Now go."

I glare at her, but do what she said. Ironically, I did end up using the toilet. "I'm done," I said coming out and getting back on the couch.

"Lay down." Not wanting to get on her bad side, I do it. She then tucks me into bed. I've never been tucked in before. My mom, who could barely look at me, never tried to perform something so simple.

"I'm not tried."

"Shh," she said sitting near my head. "Have you heard the tale of the Panther Queen and Anansi the Spider?"

"Umm, no," I can't believe she is about to tell me a bed time story. It is nice of her to provide me with an experience my mother never bothered to provide me with. "I'm too old for stories. If you want me to get to sleep, I think some shots of whiskey will work well."

"Dream on."

"Please?"

"You want to be treated like an adult, but all your behavior screams child. How do you think we're suppose to take you seriously?"

"Because I'm the captain."

"Sorry, but in your state you're not. Jim, you need to face reality with your condition no one is going to take you seriously. If we run into enemies and you tell them who you are they will laugh in our faces. We can't afford our enemies and those who are depending on us to think that we're a joke."

"Stop saying that."

"You need to face the truth."

Not wanting to listen to her anymore, I bury my head in my pillow so she won't see my tears. I know what she is saying is true, but I don't want to face it. Not yet anyway. I felt her hands on my head, but I push her away. "Leave me alone," I manage to mutter through my tears. Obeying my request, I feel her get up leave. Yawning I cry myself asleep.

* * *

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

One can't help but feel sorry for him. Wiping his tear stained face, I try to make him comfortable and then get myself ready for bed. Today has been beyond tiring with everything that has happened, so I forewent my usually habitual action of taking up my PADD in order to get some extra work done. Instead I curled into the side of the Vulcan who was already gracefully laid about on the comforter, his own PADD in hand. After a few moments of silent musing, he spoke. "He is asleep?"

"Yes," I respond, my words muffled by his shirt.

"I agree with Dr. McCoy's observations about you."

"Concerning?"

"Your need to provide a maternal role towards Jim."

"What need? I was doing what I did with my nieces, nephews, cousins, and the children I would babysit in my neighborhood. Besides, I'm not ready to be a mother especially if I'm in space," I added softly.

"You would make an exceptional mother, no matter where you are."

I look up at him, but his eyes were still glued to the PADD screen before his face. I sit up and kiss his cheek soundly. I couldn't tell if he was foreshadowing an event in our lives, but I stored that thought away in my mind for later scrutiny. I sink down to lean on his chest once more, my arms encircling his waist. I feel his elegant fingers raking across my scalp after a moment, and I sigh, drifting off to sleep. Later that night, I felt Spock shaking me awake. "What?" I asked him drowsily.

"There is something wrong with Jim."

Shooting up, I run out into the living room to see Jim is thrashing around and mumbling in his sleep. "No, I'll be good. Stop please!"

"What is wrong with him," Spock asked his voice the closest I have ever heard it come to panic.

"He's having a nightmare," I answered, taking Jim into my arms. Instead of feeling comforted he starts to fight me. "Jim wake up, it's me. It's me, Uhura."

"No don't touch me," he screamed. His little fists beat against me trying to cause damage, but they do nothing. . "Stop, I'll be good."

"Jim, you are a good boy." I rub his back, repeating the words over and over again in an attempt to calm him.

"No." Tears run freely down his eyes. "I'll be good, I promise. Mommy, make him stop…"

Fear sunk into the pit of my stomach, I hold him tighter to me. Knowing I wouldn't stop holding him, Jim stops fighting and just cries into my chest. "Shh, it's okay..." I murmured into his hair. I look at Spock who had eventually sat beside us, still unsure how to help. Jim's blue eyes opened to see my face, but I could tell that he was still half asleep. Wiping his tears, I continued to rock him until he fell back to sleep.

* * *

How was this chapter, please review and let me know.

Next chapter- the aftermath of Jim's nightmare and Jim is punished for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** Don't own the Star Trek series

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter all of them are appreciated and thanks to januaryfreeze92 for being an excellent beta.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"Jim, it's time to wake up." I feel a hand on my shoulder and wake up to see Uhura looking down at me with a pair of concerned eyes. I vaguely remember her holding me last night. "C'mon it's almost breakfast time."

Remembering what Bones said yesterday I sit up and rub my eyes sluggishly. "Still sleepy," I whined.

"I know, but we don't want you to sleep to late," she said, helping to pull the covers off of me. I can tell by the look on her face that she wants to ask something, but is holding back. I barely remember last night, but I know she held me for awhile.

Suddenly I feel pressure on my bladder. Jumping off the couch, I rush to the bathroom only to find it locked. "Spock," I whined, holding my crotch. I really don't want to piss on myself like a baby. Those ears of his are good for something, because he hears the desperation in my voice and comes out. Rushing in, I just made it to the toilet. As I go, I notice that the door is wide open, but Uhura and Spock are off somewhere else, thank God. Once done, I go back out.

"Did you wash your hands Jim," Spock asked not taking his eyes off his PADD.

"Yes."

"Jim, it is not wise to lie about such an action, even in a sterilized starship, bacteria and germs can still exist."

"Fine," I grumbled going back and washing my hands. "Here you are Spock," I said sarcastically, holding out my hands towards him to see.

"Acceptable," is all he said as he inspects my hands and handed me my clothes.

As hard as I tried, I'm still unable to dress myself. Like last night Spock just has to help me. "Spock, don't ever speak of this with anyone."

"Why would I find a reason to?"

"I don't know, to use as blackmail."

"Why would I use colored mail?"

"Nevermind," I said with a sigh of frustration and relief. Even if he is one of the most intelligent beings I have ever met, I'm glad he is naïve about certain words.

"Jim, there is a matter that we need to discuss," he siad helping me pull up my pants.

"About what?"

Picking me up, Spock takes us back to the couch and sat me between him and Uhura. "Jim, last night you suffered from nightmares. For the purpose of my research, about how the storm is affecting your psyche will you tell us what you dreamed about?"

Shaking, I don't want to tell him or Uhura my awful nightmares especially when they involve Frank. "No!"

"Jim it is important."

"I don't have to," I snapped.

"Jim," Uhura said with that look of concern in her eyes. Right now, I just want to be held by her again and bury my head in her chest. To stop my shaking, she wraps her arm around my shoulders. "Jim, it would be helpful if you did."

"Don't want to." I try to get away from them, but they stop me. "I won't tell you." Suddenly, memories of other nightmares rush into my head, nightmares I do not want to remember. Placing my head in my hands, I tried to make them stop with no avail.

"Jim?"

"Make them stop," I cried.

Uhura lifts me into her lap and starts to rock me. "What's wrong?" I don't answer her as I just let her hold me. "Jim."

I still don't answer. As she rocks me she starts to hum a song that is comforting. When the memories start to go away, I finally spoke. "I want Bones."

I notice Uhura and Spock look at each other. "Alright Jim," he said taking me from Uhura. For some reason, he just carries me. At this point, I don't necessarily mind and laid my head on his shoulder.

Spock carries me to the mess hall with Uhura following right behind. When we get there, he puts me down in front of Bones. "Were you good?" He asked me with a curious look on his face as he stared down at me.

"Yes,"

"Was he," Bones asked the two standing behind me.

"He was," Uhura said. "Leonard, we need to speak to you about a matter."

"What?"

Even though I wanted Bones, I don't want to talk about my nightmares. "I don't want to talk about it. I want my pancakes."

"It must be something important, since you are getting defensive. Go sit with Chekov, while I talk with Spock and Uhura."

"Does he have my pancakes?"

"I'll bring them over."

"Ok," I say running over to Chekov, but my feet get tangled up and I fall flat on my face.

"Damn it Jim," Bones said as he picks me up and sits me down beside the young Russian. He is gone for a second, before he brings back my pancakes already cut up and with a glass of juice. "Eat," he ordered.

Stuffing pieces into my mouth, I just nod. Bones rolls his eyes and goes to speak with Spock and Uhura. "Are they good keptin," Chekov asked me, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yep, here." I hold out my fork with a piece on it. With a look of curious delight Chekov took a bite.

"So cute," looking down the table, I see a pair of female yeomen giggling at us. Smiling at them, I fed Chekov another piece and then ate a piece myself. The girls continue to giggle until they have to leave for their shift.

"Thanks keptin."

"Any time. You can call me Jim."

"Jim, you're coming with me for awhile," Bones said coming up to me.

"Do I get pancakes tomorrow?"

"No, they are a reward. I'm not about to damage your health, by giving them to you so you can impress the female population on this ship." Wiping my face, Bones takes me out of the mess hall.

* * *

**Bones P.O.V.**

Taking Jim to my office, I sit him on a chair and place myself across from him. "So do you want to talk about them," I asked Jim.

"What are you talking about?"

He damn well knows what the hell I'm talking about. "Don't act innocent, Spock and Uhura told me how you suffered from nightmares last night." Jim doesn't look me in the eye. "Were they about him?"

"No," he said softly.

"Jim, you can tell me. They don't know about Frank, but I do."

"Bones, please I don't want to remember him."

"Jim, it will help if you talk about him."

"Please, I don't want to," he said looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I'm not about to force him to talk about Frank. I know very little about the man, but the one time I had met him I had to watch an overly cocky Jim shrink down to a frightful child in a matter of seconds.

"Jim…"

"Please Bones, last night was nothing."

I'm not about to press the issue, and decided that it would be easier to find out later what Frank had done to him. "All right, we won't talk right now, but if the nightmares persist then we will. Now, since I have work to do, I have set up a couple PADDS to keep you occupied until lunchtime."

"Are they filled with images of galactic Playboy bunnies?"

"No, stop being a pervert for once." Handing him one of the PADDs, I explained what he is supposed to do. I had set them up for him to do fun games that also challenged his intellect. This way I can figure out if his intelligence has also been affected by the odd occurrence.

I make sure he was quietly working before returning to some work of my own. A couple hours later, I hear a whiny voice coming from behind me. "Bones, I'm bored."

"I'm working, Jim. Go work on those PADDS."

"I don't want to. Can I go to the bridge?"

"After lunch. Let them get some work done before you get there."

"But I want to go now."

"No, now go back to my office and do what I gave you."

"NO!" He shouted at me, his tiny hands balled into fists

"James Tiberius Kirk, go back in my office now."

"I don't have to listen to you- I hate you."

Not saying anything, I just bend down and give Jim a sharp whack on the butt. He is stunned, but runs off into my office. Going after him, he is sitting down, looking intensively at one of the PADDS. "Jim, I didn't mean to, but you went too far. I'm only looking out for you."

"Sorry Bones," he whispered. Feeling awkward, I left the room, deciding to leave him alone until lunchtime.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Bones spanked me. I haven't been spanked since I moved out of mom's and Frank's place. The last time he claimed to spank me because of my disobedience- it involved a bullwhip. My adult self still bares the faint scars on my back from that incident. I suppose my child self doesn't yet since Spock or Uhura hadn't said anything.

After I ate lunch, I finally get to go back on the bridge. I'm glad to be back in my chair since Spock wasn't back from lunch yet, and there is no way he is reclaiming this chair. "Sulu…" I notice Spock walk in with Uhura. "How has _my_ ship been flying since the storm?"

"Fine Jim. Engineering has most of the repairs done already."

"Good. Uhura any transmissions that have come through?"

She seems amused that I have taken control of my ship once more. "No, Jim."

"Not Jim, Captain," I reminded her, causing Uhura just rolled her eyes and continued on with her work. I notice Spock at his normal station which makes me feel better.

Lucily I get to stay in my position almost for an hour, before Uhura makes an announcement. "Mr. Spock, we are being hailed from the Federation."

"Let me talk to them."

"That would be unwise Jim," Spock said. "Now out of the chair, so that I may speak with them."

"No, I'll deal with Federation business!"

"Jim that would be illogical. Mr. Chekov, please escort Jim out so I may conduct business."

"Yes, Commander." Chekov took my hand and tried to pull me out of the bridge, but I fought him. I kicked him and tried to bite him, but he still managed to take me out.

After what seems like forever, we're allowed back on the bridge. Going back to my chair, I see Spock sitting there, reading over a PADD. "Get out of my chair Spock."

"As acting captain, I will not comply with your request at this time."

"You're not the captain, I am damn it."

"I protest that statement."

I didn't know what took over me. I guessed it could have been the frustrating, embarrassing situation I was in or that I secretly hated Spock for taking my position, but I kicked Spock as hard as I could. "Move now you pointy eared bastard."

"That is enough," Uhura exclaimed coming up toward me. I have never seen her so angry before. "I don't what caused your attitude to make such a dramatic change since this morning, but we are not about to deal with it. We have work to do and can't respect your demands all of the time. Now apologize to Spock."

"No," I said, sticking my tongue out at her. I may of done that, but by her look, I know when to run. Too easily she catches me and hauls me over her shoulder. "Let me down." . Like Bones she gives me a sharp whack to my bottom and takes me out of the bridge.

* * *

**Spock's P.O.V.**

I have never known Nyota to act as a disciplinarian. Having Sulu take command, I proceed after her and Jim to find them in one of the briefing rooms. Jim is clearly still upset, but Nyota is strangely calm. "I don't want to sit here," screamed Jim.

"Until you can learn how to act in front of others, then you will be sitting here in timeout."

"I'm not a baby."

"Babies do not throw temper tantrums, kick or curse over a chair."

Jim tries to get up and leave, but Nyota places him back down in his seat without a word. For a half an hour their exchange continues until Jim firmly sat in his chair with tears streaming down his cheeks. Nyota gives me a quick glance and we leave the room. "How are you sure that he will stay there?" I asked.

"I just know. How is your leg?"

"Mild bruising, but there is no pain. How long will he stay seated?"

"For at least ten minutes, until he is calm enough where we can reason with him. When Leonard finds out, he will want to deal with Jim, himself." Nyota told me as she starts to rub small circles on her head.

"Are you alright," I asked gentle touching her contact points.

A gently smile crosses her face. "Slight headache from dealing with Jim."

"Do you want him to stay with Dr. McCoy tonight?"

"No, we might as well get our three nights over with."

"Spock, Uhura," calls Dr. McCoy coming toward us. "I heard Jim threw a tantrum on the bridge, where is he?"

"In timeout Leonard," Nyota responded. "I dealt with him in an effective manner; we are just waiting for the results."

A smile graces McCoy's face. "Is that right, well I trust your decisions with him, Mommy."

"I am not his mother."

"Right. Spock, I heard he kicked you."

"Yes, but there is only slight bruising- nothing warranting concern."

"I'll be the judge of that. Which leg did he kick you?" Knowing there was no point in arguing with the doctor, I motioned toward my left leg. McCoy examined it and concluded I was fine, just as I stated earlier. "Good thing his feet are so small."

"Nyota ten minutes have passed."

"Okay," she said as the three of us head back in.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I don't like timeout. I feel guilty now about what I did to Spock. Wiping my tears I look up to see Uhura, Spock and Bones. Damn I don't want him here. "Jim, timeout is done," Uhura said in a soft, but commanding tone. "Do you want to say something?"

Getting up, I walk over to Spock, but look at the ground. "I'm sorry for kicking you Spock and for calling you a pointy eared bastard."

"Considering how high your emotions are at this point, I forgive you Jim."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Looking up at Bones, I could tell he was not too happy to learn about my detrimental behavior. "Bones are you going to punish me to?"

"No, I feel Uhura did enough for right now. But to keep you out of trouble for the rest of the day. You will be coming back with me to sickbay."

"Yes Bones," I feel strangely numb and disappointed in myself that I'm obeying to everything that he is telling me. I have to get over it and force them to respect me again. "Bones, will I be staying with you tonight?"

"Jim, Spock and I found it logical that you spend the rest of your two nights with us, so that you will not be bounced around for the first few nights," Uhura explained.

Bones has a grateful look on his face. "Alright," I said.

"Well we should all return to work," Bones said catching my hand and leading us out. I feel as if I'm going to die, if I don't turn back to an adult soon.

* * *

Please let me know how this chapter went. Later chapters, I'm going to focus on Jim's upbringing on earth. What I loved about this chapter is how Bones and Uhura just automatically go into parent mode when dealing with Jim.

Next chapter Jim's second night with Uhura and Spock, and Scotty gives Jim something that he shouldn't have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the Star Trek series.

**A/N **Thanks to everyone that review the previous chapter and put this story into their alert list. Special thanks to januaryfreeze92 for being a great beta and working out all the kinks in this chapter.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

Spending the rest of the day with Bones was not enjoyable in that I am confined to his office, because of what I did earlier. To get on his good side again and, not be punished, I work on the PADDS he gave me earlier. I had to admit to myself the games are fun. Feeling bored after a while, I laid down and close my eyes to help clear my mind a little. I tried to remember what I was actually like at this age, I don't remember much- mom was single at the time, but had a lot of boyfriends. None of them made a lasting impression. Mom didn't meet Frank until I was seven or eight. She said I needed a father figure, but she just needed someone to watch me, so that she could take more assignments off planet. I wish she could have protected me from him.

"Jim."

Opening my eyes I noticed Bones looking down at me. "What?"

"Dinnertime."

I didn't want to go to the mess hall because Spock and Uhura will be there and I don't want to deal with them yet. I don't want to be near them. I guess because I'm too ashamed about what I did earlier. "Not hungry."

"What's wrong," he asked sitting next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. Even if I hated the way he is treating me now, I'm glad he actually gave a damn about me. "Did you dream about Frank?"

"I wasn't asleep, just thinking. Bones, can I please stay with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just want to," I said, not looking up.

He sighed. "Does have to do with Spock and Uhura?"

"No, I just want to be with my best friend," I said smiling at him innocently. I can tell by his expression that he saw straight through my lie. He was good at that, especially when I got into bar fights and try to deny where I got my injuries from.

"Liar. Just tell the truth."

"Okay, I just don't want to be near them."

"Jim, it's just for two more nights. Did they do something last night that made you uncomfortable?"

"No, Uhura tried to tell me a bedtime story and Spock helped me get dressed. Then later, Uhura held me because of-well you know."

"Sounds like they actually care about you and wanted to make you feel comfortable."

"No they don't especially Uhura," I looked down at my lap with guilt and he ruffled my hair kindly.

"Maybe that's because of how you've been acting towards her since you two first met. Jim, she is trying to look out for you now, unlike previous times. She could have just rejected you, but she hasn't."

"I guess."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"Don't want to."

"It would help, but I'm not going to force you. Now let's go eat."

Nodding, Bones and I go into the mess hall where most of the crew was already eating. Rushing to Scotty, I sat next to him. "You look down," he observed quietly.

"I am."

Scotty got a devilish look in his eyes and lowered his voice. "If you're still down tomorrow, I'll give you something to pick your spirits up."

That statement only has one meaning. "Really?"

"Yes, don't let McCoy know."

"I won't." Scotty grabbed my dinner as I ate. I noticed Bones watching us closely, dividing his attention between me and Uhura. Since I don't have to be near Spock and Uhura right now, I chowed down on my food with vigor.

As I do, Sulu and Chekov came over. "So Scotty are we still on for poker tonight," Sulu asked. "Those security guards say that we can't beat them."

"Of course laddie, we'll mop the floor with them."

"Poker? Can I play?" I asked excited. Everyone knows that I'm one of the best poker players on the ship. If I wasn't in high command, everyone that ever played me would be broke.

"Dr. McCoy wouldn't like dat," Chekov said.

"Forget Bones, I'm playing."

"Forget me, what Jim," a sharp tone demanded, coming up behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin as I crane my head up to see a very frustrated Bones. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said sheepishly, poking at my food.

"Bullshit, tell me."

"Fine, I'm playing poker tonight with Scotty and Sulu. And there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Considering I'm not watching you tonight, you need to bring that up with Spock and Uhura. But knowing them, they will say no like I would. Besides, I'll be at the game. I think everyone would have a fair advantage if you weren't there.

"If you'll be there, you can convince them to let me go."

"I could, but I'm not because of your behavior today."

"Bones!"

"Bones nothing."

Spock then approached us. "Jim, Lieutenant Uhura and I are leaving the Mess Hall. You will be accompanying us."

"No, Bones please let me be with you, I don't have to play just let me watch. Please?" I hate myself for it, but I produced the biggest set of puppy dog eyes I could, stuck my lower lip out and started to whimper. Bones tries to look away, but he can't. "Please Bones," I squeaked out. "I'll be a good boy."

"For the love of God, just stop already."

I think its working. "So can I go?"

"No," he said dropping a major bombshell. "Now be a good little boy and go with Spock."

"I swear to God, I fucking hate you," I screamed at him. Ever head in the room turned to look at us, but I didn't care at all. "I can't do anything because of you and them. Why don't the three of you just go to hell already?

"Jim, calm down."

"No, stop treating me like a child," I demanded, stomping my foot for effect.

"Stop acting like one.

"I have been trying to stop, but you guys keep treating me like I am four years old." At this time, I knew my face is red and my anger kept rising.

"Jim, we'll discuss this later."

"Now, you son of a bitch."

"Jim, such language does not fit Dr. McCoy," Spock almost snapped. Looking at him, I see something in his eyes that I've only seen once before, and that was when I appeared back on the ship during the Nero situation and tried to emotional compromise him.

"Stay out of my business; you're a son of a bitch too!"

Oh shit! I've messed up now. Silence just filled the room. In a swift move, Spock grabbed me by the back of my shirt and carried me out of the mess hall with Uhura following quickly behind.

* * *

**Spock's P.O.V.**

After the situation in the mess hall, I immediately took Jim back to Nyota's and my quarters, ignoring his kicking, screaming, and crying. Once there, I placed him in a chair and stared at him. I have encountered small children like him before, once when I visited Nyota's family with her, but the children never acted like Jim. They were better behaved, except for one who had a spanking administrated when he used foul language to insult my heritage. "Jim, your behavior is unacceptable and not fitting of a starship captain."

"You and everyone say I'm not the captain anymore."

"Once you return to your position, how do you think the crew will respond to you?"

"I don't know," he replied wiping his tears.

"They will respect you even less." He contemplated my statement. I found it best to let him come to his own logical solution to the problem, just as was the case for me when I was a child. "I believe Nyota gave you a timeout earlier that will be your punishment for right now until we deem that you have more control over your emotions."

"But Spock," he protested.

"Jim," I lowered my voice in a warning, a tone I had heard McCoy done with him. He understood the tone and immediately does not protest anymore. Moving toward my computer, I start to theorize on what caused the storm. Doing so, I felt Nyota's arms wrap around my neck. "Yes?"

"You did great Daddy," she whispered into my ear.

One of my eyebrows lifted in confusion. "Excuse me," I said spinning my chair around so to meet her in the eyes. "Nyota, such a word cannot describe me yet."

"I'm only teasing. I'm going to the gym. Will you being staying here?"

"Yes, I want to work on my theories, so that tomorrow I will be able to start a hypothesis and start experimenting."

"All right, I'll be back in two hours." Before she could take her leave, I placed a small kiss upon her directly causing one of her gorgeous smiles. She then spoke to Jim sternly before walking out the door. He just nodded and continued to sit quietly.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V. **

My bottom is sore and the fact that I had to pee is not helping the situation. I don't know how long I have been sitting here, but it feels like forever. I do know that it has been over ten minutes. Spock was hard at work on his theories and I didn't want to bother him. That human side of his might come out more and make him do something else. I didn't mean to call him a son of a bitch, but I was just angry about everything. "Spock?"

"Yes Jim," Spock replied, his eyes never leaving his computer.

"I have to pee."

"Then you may get down and go."

Thanking God, I get down off of the tall chair to do my business and washed my hands. When I'm done, I headed over to Spock. "Do I have to sit down again?"

"No, you have been sitting for the last forty-five minutes." No wonder it felt like hell. "I assume you had time to think about your actions?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Your emotions are hindering your ability to think rationally." Saving his data, he left the room only to return with a pad. Placing it on the ground, he sat on it and motioned me to sit next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"To help your emotions, meditation will be the best solution." After helping me properly get into position, Spock told me how to control my breathing and clear my mind. Sitting there, I felt strangely calm. Soon enough my brain told me I needed sleep.

* * *

**Uhura P.O.V.**

Coming back from my workout and the rec room where I saw Leonard lose 300 credits, I found Spock in deep meditation as Jim had his head in Spock's lap fast asleep. I leaned for a few moments in the threshold, observing the cuteness of the scene before me. Knowing how Spock values his meditation time, I take Jim and get him ready for bed. "Nyota?"

"Yes Spock."

"He fell asleep?"

"Yes," I said, tucking Jim into bed. On an impulse I kissed his forehead and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Any problems after I left?"

"No, he sat in timeout before I attempted to teach him how to meditate, in order for him to control his emotions."

"He's not Vulcan, Spock. Besides children at that age can't control certain impulses. I can understand that everything is frustrating for him, but it could be worse."

"Like how?"

"He could be one year old and we would have to change his diapers."

"Nyota, I have no experience in changing diapers."

"Well at least he doesn't need them," I said getting undressed for bed. After taking a shower and spending some time working, I stretched out in bed with Spock by my side. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss that soon escalated in passion. "Spock, could you ever see us with children?" I asked him after coming up for breath, as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"When the time comes it would be most appropriate for us to produce offspring to continue on our genes. Do you feel the need to do so?"

"Not now. But one day when we're done with risking our lives in space, and focusing on our careers, maybe. And even if we don't, I'll always be happy in my decision to bond with you."

"Likewise," he said and I smiled, slipping my hand beneath his shirt. I rubbed his chest, moving up his body once more to plant another kiss on his lips. "Nyota, it would be unwise to continue your ministrations. Jim is staying in our quarters, it would be... Inappropriate..." I chuckled softly at the way I was able to make him stutter, nuzzling my head against his affectionately.

"I know, soon." I said, snuggling into him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and I sighed happily, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"_You little bastard that car was an antique. I swear, I'm going to make you wish you weren't ever born."_

I woke up with a yelp, shivering from the nightmare of Frank beating me over the car, the car that I was entitled to. Looking into the shadows, I thought I saw Frank and was scared so bad that I started to feel something wet between my legs. I swore quietly, never thinking that I would wet myself. I get up, knowing that I should tell Spock and Nyota, but was too ashamed. Pulling off my nightclothes and I threw them into the laundry chute and somehow by myself managed to pull on another set on. I then tried to pull the sheets off the couch, knowing that I would have to clean the couch before it was stained. The action was difficult, but I managed.

As I tried to carry the sheets to the laundry chute, I fell on my face. Spock coming out of nowhere and, with no words, helped me with the sheets. I momentarily entertained the thought that he had ESP or something when it came to me. "The couch can be cleaned in the morning," he said, "You will sleep with Nyota and me for the rest of the night." I nodded as he led me into their sleeping alcove. Lifting me up, he placed me at the end of his and Uhura's bed like a puppy or something. I didn't think about it much - their bed was softer than the couch. After a quick good night I went back to sleep.

The next morning, after waking up to a pissed off Uhura, I began my day with Bones and then got to be with Scotty in the engineering room with nothing to do. "So, laddie still feeling down?"

Thinking about the bedwetting incident, I nodded my head. I was sure Spock told Uhura about why I was in their bed, but she hadn't said anything to me about it. "I hate my life."

"Well, I got something to cheer you up. Come with me." Taking me to his office, Scotty bought out a well-hidden bottle of vintage scotch. "This should help," he said, pouring me half a glass.

I gulped it down, the sweet nectar of liquor sliding down my throat blissfully. "Can I have some more?"

He nodded and gave me some more, a full glass this time. After I drank it I felt a little sick, but shrugged it off. Scotty then let me take a nap in his office when he went back to work. Waking up at dinner time, I was given some gum and taken to the mess hall to eat. I noticed that I had a terrible headache, which proved to be a small problem since my smaller body wasn't used to the effects of alcohol. I tried to eat, but the minute food hit my stomach everything from today and yesterday came up from my stomach. "I don't feel good," I managed to say as my stomach hurled again. Nyota, coming from out of nowhere, picked me up as I cried about how much my stomach hurt. Catching a whiff of my breath, her eyes turned into daggers and immediately stared at Scotty.

"Jim."

"Yeah?"

"You're in trouble once you're better," she said, taking me back her quarters. Groaning, I wished that I was dead.

* * *

**A/N** – Favorite part of writing this chapter is that Spock becomes another parent to Jim.

**Next chapter**- Aftermath of Jim's drinking, a short time skip, and more background information about his past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**Obviously I don't own Star Trek

**A/N-** Thanks for everyone that reviewed and special thanks to my beta januaryfreeze92.

* * *

**Bones P.O.V.**

After the incident in the mess hall, the only man crazy enough to give Jim booze stood before me. "Scotty, have you lost your Goddamn mind?" I asked trying to control my anger through gritted teeth.

"Thought he could take it. He drank and then took a nap. Afterward he was ok until he ate.

"He's a child," I yelled. Even if he is deaged and has most of his mental capacities, that doesn't mean he can handle alcohol- and you gave him scotch! For the love of God, man, now we have a sick child." Mentally I told myself to calm down, slowly shaking my head.

"I felt sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for him too, but I don't give him booze. God shoot me now," I said putting my hands over my eyes in exasperation. Taking deep breathes; I tried to control my urge to pummel Scotty. "Ok, I'm going to go check on Jim."

"Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know," I said walking out. Since Starfleet had no knowledge about Jim's current condition, I decided not to report Scotty. Besides Jim would be pissed if something happened to the man. Stopping by sickbay, I grabbed some medical supplies and proceeded to Spock's and Uhura's quarters. Using my medical override code, I gained access inside to find Spock standing by the bathroom door as the sound of retching filled the room. "Is Uhura with him?"

"Yes. Did you speak with Mr. Scott?"

"Yes." More retching is heard, for a second I thought I saw Spock flinch. "Don't like the sound?"

"No, but it is important that I be here for support.

After another five minutes, Nyota came out of the bathroom carrying Jim only dressed in his underwear. Once she placed him on the couch, I examined him. He looks miserable with his small face scrunched up and skin pale. "Bones?"

"Yes Jim."

"I'll never drink again."

"You will, but your body now can't take alcohol."

"Is Scotty in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Don't be mad at him, he's been the only to treat me like I'm still an adult."

"I know, but he still shouldn't give you scotch." Finding that the alcohol hadn't affected him too negatively, I handed Uhura a small vial that will help his stomach. Jim laid down in an attempt to sleep as I spoke with Spock and Uhura. "Give him a warm bath, the medicine, and then let him sleep. He should be fine tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Bones," Nyota said.

"No problem, at least tomorrow night you get to have a break."

"I'm looking forward to it."

I checked on Jim, told him goodnight, then left. I should have known I would deal with him being drunk, now only to find a way, so he won't endanger his life anymore.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

My head hurts and my stomach feels like it is on fire. "Jim don't go to sleep yet," Uhura said, gently sitting me up.

"But I want to sleep."

"First you need to take a bath and then take some medicine."

"I don't wanna," I protested.

"You're getting one," she replied, motioning to Spock who picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. All senior officers are given quarters equipped with sonic showers and hot tube like baths, while lower crew members have just sonic showers. Filling up the bath, she added sweet smelling vanilla soap that makes a lot of white bubbles. I want to play with them, but I feel like vomiting again.

"Can't I take a shower?"

"Dr. McCoy felt that a bath would be more beneficial to help with your condition," Spock responded pulling my underpants down. Immediately, I cover my stuff. I don't know why I'm embarrassed; I was naked in front of them when I was first changed. Of course, Spock didn't pay attention as he puts me in the tub. Uhura then started to rub shampoo to my hair. I had to admit, the bath did feel nice. Thinking about my nights with Spock and Uhura, I came to the realization that I didn't want to stay with Bones tomorrow. I can't understand it, why do I want to be with them more? Even if I asked to stay, they wouldn't want me.

"Jim."

"Huh," I look up into Uhura's eyes where there is no more anger, only more concern. "Yes?"

"Tilt your head back." Doing it, she finishes up my hair and I finished cleaning myself. Afterward, Spock picked me up and wrapped me in a soft towel. To feel closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck. Spock stiffened for a second, but he doesn't do anything about it.

Once in my pajamas, Uhura gives me nasty grape flavored medicine and then dealt me my punishment. I almost didn't hear her at first. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said you will have no unsupervised visits with Scotty for the remainder of your condition. Dr. McCoy would agree that you should not spend any nights with him."

"But…"

"No buts, the punishment could be worse, such as a spanking."

I shiver at the thought, nodding I laid down and try to think about why she has spared from a demeaning punishment. Does she actually care? That's not possible no matter what Bones says. I guess I should try to talk to her. "Uhura?"

"Yes Jim."

"Can you tell me a story about the Panther Queen?"

She smoothes out my hair. "Sure. Once upon a time there was a beautiful panther…"

For some reason, I gather what little confidence I have and snuggle against her. Good thing she doesn't mind. The story she tells is vivid in my mind that I hope she'll keep the story going for awhile, but sadly she finishes. "Thanks."

"No problem, now time for bed."

Nodding, I curl myself up and she pulls the covers over me. "Sleep tight Jim."

"Night Mommy," I whispered knowing she wouldn't hear me.

* * *

**Bones P.O.V.**

Something has been wrong with Jim for the past two days. He is quieter and is obedient. He has been staying in my quarters and he immediately goes to sleep, only to wake up with nightmares that I assumed are about Frank. I try to talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk about the man. Pulling up his medical file, I note that most of his injuries endured before he started Starfleet happened between the ages of eight and seventeen. Most were minor such as a broken arm, leg, wrist, ankle, bruised ribs. The most severe case was when he was eleven- he suffered from a concussion, three broken rips, a punctured lung, internal bleeding and second degree burns. The report didn't state how the injuries came to be; only that he was brought in by his stepfather who claimed that Jim had got into a fight with another boy. It seemed that the medical staff didn't investigate the claim, because they knew that Jim fought older teenagers. They should have investigated the burns.

Putting the injury record into my log I created for Jim. I go over his psychological evaluation by Starfleet. They all said that he is competent and that he doesn't suffer from any disorders. Jim knows how to play any system, so I don't put them into account. Lastly, I go over my notes of his behavior since he was deaged. I noticed that, since he had been sleeping in my quarters, he does not act out as much. He has been quieter and more reserved. I remember at the academy he would become quiet if he was seriously thinking about something or if he was depressed. Maybe the fact that he is not with Spock and Uhura is the cause, but I cannot be sure. Finishing my report, I go up to the bridge. Jim is quietly sitting in his chair looking out into the blackness of space. "Hey kid, been good?"

"Yes," he said in a monotone voice. I'm worried and by the look on her face, Uhura is too.

Moving from him, I asked Spock about his experimenting. "I have my hypothesis, but I have not fully created a replicate storm yet. Doctor, may I have the DNA samples that you collected?"

"Sure come by sickbay later."

Giving Jim one last look, I leave to return to my previous duties. A few hours later Spock showed up with Uhura. "Here Spock, I have the samples ready."

"Thank you, Doctor- I assume you have taken note of Jim's behavior for the last two days?"

"Yes, Spock, I have."

"And your diagnosis would be?"

"Spock, he's depressed. I've only seen it a few times before with him. I believe it started when he stopped sleeping in your quarters."

"Doctor, I believe that statement is flawed."

"How so Spock? From what I observed the pair of you have become surrogate parents to him. Because of his state, I believe that, because the two of you have cared for him, disciplined him, and basically did what normal parents do. He has made an emotional connection." It didn't matter if he is Vulcan, I can tell that Spock is irritated by my statement. "I think it is something he knows, but does not want to admit."

"But Leonard, you're closer to him," Uhura interjected

"I know, but I think at this point he sees me more as an older brother or as an uncle. It is quite remarkable that he would make such a connection with you two- it hasn't even been a week since he changed.

"I don't want him thinking of us as his parents."

"I understand, but he is." I said, pulling up a chart on my PADD for them to see. "Here are my notes- Jim may have his mental capacities, but emotionally he is regressing to the state of a regular four year old boy. He is already questioning if anyone does care, especially with you, Uhura. Also, I believe that he is seeking out the parents that he always wanted. I said before that him and his mother are not close. By my reports and the way I've seen Jim act, there is evidence that his stepfather Frank was abused, him as a child."

"Abused?" Spock asked. "Why would a parent abuse their child?"

"For many reasons, mostly out of anger, most of his nightmares that he has told me about are about Frank. How severe Frank has abused Jim is unknown. I hate a depressed version of Jim, so how about that he stays with you guys for four nights."

"Doctor the arrangement was for three nights nothing more," Spock replied.

"But I think for his state it should be four."

"Doctor, I disagree three nights is sufficient enough. Now if you excuse me, I should study the samples." He replied walking out.

"Green bloodied hobgoblin," I mumbled under my breath before addressing Uhura. "What do you think?"

She doesn't answer at first, mulling over the subject. "I personally don't know. We can't pretend to be his parents no matter how much he wants us." I just nod in agreement, watching her follow the elf out the door.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but Uhura keeps giving me little glances of worry. I haven't done anything in the past few days. Then again, everyone has been giving me the same looks. I'm guessing because I haven't been acting like my usual loud self. I've just been thinking the entire time, about how I'm a burden to the rest of my crew. About how I miss staying with Spock and Uhura. It doesn't make sense, I don't love them, but I just want to be with them. I want Uhura to keep telling me stories and Spock teaching how to mediate. Damn what is wrong with me?

Other than them, I also think about how my mom would scream at me that I could never live up to be my dad, but she said the same thing to Sam. I miss Sam; he's the only one who tried to protect me from Frank, until he ran away to Arizona. It was then that I was left to take all of Frank's anger. Every time I ran away, he always found me and beat me until I could hardly breathe. Then he would complain to mom about how unruly I am and she then would bitch to me about how I'm not even trying to be a good son. I swear I hate them both, I hope I never see the pair of them again.

They can go to hell for all I care, especially mom. What mother leaves her two children with a sadistic bastard, never believes her children when said bastard has done something I can remember all those nights she would cry over dad and then go out leaving me and Sam by ourselves. She never loved us. I wish she was on Vulcan when it was destroyed or Nero could have taken out Iowa just so she would have died. One can wish for that, but that doesn't mean it'd happen. Everyone believes that she is the perfect mother the widow of the famous George Kirk, who bravely gave birth to me during the disaster. If only they knew the truth. Before I die, I'll expose everything about that selfish witch. One of my favorite songs from the early twenty-first is_ Cleaning Out My Closet _by Eminem because I know what it's like be hated by your mother.

Damn thinking about her is making me mad. Once I started, I can't even stop until I drank myself into oblivion, but I can't do that now. Thoughts of her are giving me a headache - no matter how many times I would mentally scream for her to leave, she wouldn't.

* * *

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

Turning from my console, I saw Jim holding his head and mumbling to himself. Rushing to him, I take him into my arms. "Jim what's wrong?"

"Let go of me," he screamed. I can tell by his eyes that he doesn't recognize me.

"Jim stop."

"Let me go you selfish bitch."

Spock immediately jumped to my side and tried to take Jim, but I hold my hand out. "No, Spock."

"But Nyota such language should not go unpunished."

"I know, but he doesn't know who I am, I said, turning back to Jim. He kept screaming. "Jim, honey it's me. It's me Uhura; I'm not going to hurt you.'

"Leave me alone, I hate you."

Taking him off the bridge, I take him to my quarters and hold him as he throws his temper tantrum. I know he isn't talking about me, because he used the word Winona. I guess that is his mom. After a back rub and some comforting words, Jim eventually calms down. "Jim, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said trying to get away from me, but I hold him tighter to my chest. "Why do you care?" He mumbled into my chest. I don't answer right away. "Tell me why in the hell do you and Spock give a damn- I'm obviously on top of your shit list."

"No you're not. I do care."

"No!"

"Yes," I insisted.

"No! Nobody wants me, I'm shit."

My heart tears in two hearing him verbally abuse himself. I try to stop him, but he won't listen. He works himself up that he drifts off to sleep after a few minutes.

Feeling no need to separate him from me, I laid us down on my bed and hold him until I become tired myself. Before I drift off, I whisper, "I want you."

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Star Trek and spanking of a child.

**A/N-** Sorry for not updating in awhile.

* * *

**Spock's P.O.V.**

Stopping into our quarters, I immediately notice Nyota sleeping with Jim protectively in her arms. There is no need to wake either of them up, besides it provides me with the perfect opportunity to study Jim's mental state regarding today's events. Once back at the bridge, I have Lt. Palmer take Nyota's place, I take my PADD and mark my own observations about Jim's behavior. Since I have not spent much time around human children; I found his behavior a learning experience on what Nyota and I might go through sometime in the future. However if we were to have children, they will be brought up in a more Vulcan manner. Returning to my post, I continued on with my work, until Dr. McCoy takes it upon himself to come up the bridge. "Yes," I said feeling some discontent towards the man.

"What happened with Jim?" he asked as he leaned on the captain's chair. Now that I'm temporary captain, I need to eliminate his casualness of being on the bridge. As chief medical officer his orders are to be in sickbay during duty hours, unless otherwise stated.

"He slipped into a delusional state where he used foul language towards Lt. Uhura," I replied as I kept my eyes on my work, something that displeases him.

"What did he say?"

"The proper term for a female dog."

"What?" Dr. McCoy exclaimed as anger appeared on his face. "And you didn't do anything?"

"Uhura suggested that I did not. If I had, he would have been punished for such language."

"Where are they now?"

"Jim is currently asleep with Uhura looking after him. I suggest that you do not disturb them for the time being."

Dr. McCoy gives me an irritated glare. "Fine, but when he wakes up I want to be told."

"Yes Doctor." As he walks out, I hear an insult about my ears. As a chief medical doctor, he does not show great maturity; I would not put him on Jim's level, but it is close. Sometimes I believe that the Enterprise would benefit with officers receiving more training about how they should act. Then we wouldn't have Jim's temper tantrums and McCoy's insults. Turning back to my PADD, I continue to work until Lt. Palmer speaks to me. "Yes," I answered.

"You have an incoming call from former Captain Pike sir," she said.

"Thank you, I will be taking it in my quarters. Mr. Sulu please take control of the bridge."

"Aye sir," he replied.

I walk to my quarters in stride; Captain Pike only contacts me on Sundays to inquire about how Jim is handling the ship in my opinion, my relationship with Nyota and how I am doing. Going inside, Nyota is still asleep with Jim, not wanting to bother her; I go to my computer and accept the call. Immediately Captain Pike's face appears. "Sir," I said.

"Hello Spock, how are you?" he asked. He still looks the same as we left him back on Earth a year ago. From my reports, he is still recovering from his injuries aboard the Narada. He does physical therapy, but still is in the need of a wheelchair.

"Fine sir, may I ask about the nature of your call?"

His manner of speaking losses its calmness. "Yes Spock, I received a call from an ensign, who I will not name, commenting on Jim's current state. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Sir, Jim's state is complicated," I said. I will need to find out who the ensign was the contacted Pike.

"Explain."

"Well sir, a week ago we ran into an unexpected storm, which caused Jim to psychically regress to a child. Right now I am in the process of finding a way to return Jim to his adult state."

Pike keeps his face neutral, but I can tell that he is angry. "Spock, why wasn't Starfleet notified?" he asked.

"Sir because of the nature of his condition, we felt that it would be an inconvenience at the time to report it."

"Spock that is something I expect to hear from Kirk."

I rather not be compared to him. "Sir we do not know how long he will be in his current state. He could possibly change back tomorrow."

"Spock, I noticed that the ship's coordinates are by starbase 21. I want the ship to dock there, where I will be a boarding ship to access Kirk's condition myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Captain Pike's face became amused. "So Spock how has it been taking care of Kirk?"

"It has been interesting sir. You shall see for yourself."

"I look forward, Pike out."

Once his face disappears, I close my eyes and massage my temples as a headache occurs. Then I go to locate Dr. McCoy and relay to him the message from former Captain Pike. "God damn it! That's just what we need Pike abroad. God shoot me now," he said as he threw his arms into the air.

"Why would you want a mythical being in Christianity religion to depose of you?" I asked.

"Nevermind Spock. When are we going to be at the starbase?"

"In two days, 13 hours, 45, minutes and 12 seconds."

"Jesus, Spock I didn't need such a detailed report, just saying two days would have been fine. I'm going to go work, you should tell Uhura about Pike coming abroad."

"I attend to."

* * *

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

Waking up, I yawn and gently unwrapped Jim from me, but he keeps a tight grip on me and whimpers. "Shh," I whispered in his ear as I rubbed his back. He immediately stops. How did I get myself into this? I have to admit to myself that I truly care about him as if he was my child. I should try to stop the connection I feel towards him. A slight whimper escapes his lips as he clenches harder to me. I believe he is experiencing a nightmare, shaking him awake, his blue eyes immediately make contact with mine. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm sorry about calling you a bitch."

"I forgive you." I loosened his grip from me. "Jim, we need to talk about what happened."

"I don't want to Mommy."

My hearts stops beating, I didn't want our relationship to get to this point. "Jim never call me that again," I scolded.

He recoils and turns bright red. "I'm sorry Uhura, it just came out. I have to go the bathroom," he said getting off the bed.

Getting off the bed myself, I freshen up in the mirror. 'Mommy.' One word I never thought I would hear at my age even if it is from Jim. Maybe I should allow him to indulge himself. No! I did the right thing. He can't go around assuming that I am his parent like Bones said. Noticing the Jim has been in the bathroom for awhile, I go and knock on the door. "Are you alright?" No answer. Pressing the override code, I go in and see Jim curled into the fetal position crying. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he sobbed.

"Liar, please tell me."

"Why the hell do you care? You made it obvious that you don't get give a damn about me."

"Jim, we had this discussion earlier, I do care for you."

"Bullshit Uhura!" he exclaimed sitting up, he attempted to wipe away his tears, but they keep falling down. In another effort to comfort him, I take him into my arms. "Let me go."

"Not until you calm down." He looks at me for a second, before he sinks his teeth into my arm. "Goddamn what is wrong with you?" I asked letting him go. Instead of answering me, he runs out of the bathroom. Getting up I run after him and barely caught him before he ran out the door.

"Get your hands off of me," he cried trying to bite me again.

"No!"

"I hate you; you're an evil witch."

"And you're a spoiled brat."

"Why don't you and your pointy eared boyfriend just go straight to hell? I don't need the two of you or Bones."

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do you evil bitch and yes I mean it this time you are a _bitch." _Before I can act, I remember that you're not suppose to discipline a child in anger, but at this point I don't care. Pulling him over my lap without a word I start to apply a steady stream of smacks on his butt. "Stop it Uhura, he cried.

He tried to protect his butt by moving his hands over, but I slapped them away. "You're in desperate need of this; I will not tolerate your behavior anymore." I said delivering more smacks. "I don't care what you say, you have no right to say that to me and act this way. You want to be treated as an adult then start acting like you have some common sense."

Tears ran down his face in a steady stream. "I hate you." Like my mother did to me when I was punished, I didn't respond. After ten swats his punishment was over, but instead of comforting him, I start to talk to him. "I didn't like doing that, but sometimes you're just so infuriating."

He mumbled something incoherent and then he began to hiccup. "I'm sorry I bit you and called you a bitch," he mumbled. "I can't control… no I just want to be myself again."

My hand goes through his hair. "You can't be yourself right now. Jim, I know it's hard for you, but it's hard for everyone else to. Its times like these that you have to sit back and let everyone else do what's best for you. " Pulling him up, I wrapped my arms around him and rock him.

Forgetting everything that just happened he started to cry into my chest. "Are you going to tell Spock and Bones?" he asked.

I haven't thought about them. "Yes, I'm going to have to tell."

"But Bones will whip me."

"He'll be disappointed, but he won't whip you. Now, I think a long time out will make you think about what you did."

"No."

"Don't argue with me," I said picking him up and sitting him in the corner. He hisses as his butt comes in contact with the ground. "I expect you to sit there quietly for the next ten minutes. Do you understand me?"

A defeated sigh escaped him. "Yes ma'am."

Leaving him, I get my PADD and send a message to Spock, saying that I loved and missed him. Right away he sends me another message back saying that he loved me to and that later we had pressing matters to discuss. I wonder what they are, but I'll find out later. When ten minutes are up, I allow Jim to come out of timeout. "How do you feel?"

"Bad, my butt still hurts," he said rubbing his backside.

"Good it's a reminder on how you should behave."

"I'm hungry."

Looking at the wall clock, it says that it is 5:30. "Spock and Leonard will be off their shifts soon. Tonight is your last night with Leonard."

"No! Please don't make me go to him. I want to stay with you," he cried.

Damn everything Leonard said was true, he truly does want Spock and me as his parents. "You can't; you will be with Leonard tonight and then tomorrow you will be staying with Chekov or Sulu."

His little face screwed up in an explained pain. "Why don't you want me?"

Never in my life have I've been hit with such a question. "Because I'm not your mother and it is idiotic for you to think of me as a replacement of her." Jim stared down at his feet. "I'm not trying to be mean."

"Shut up, I would never want you as my mom. You're horrible," he yelled.

"James Kirk, your behavior is unacceptable," said Spock coming in. Thank God. "I will not tolerate this disrespect towards Nyota. You will apologize."

"NO!

"Jim this is not up for discussion, you will apologize to Nyota."

"Why should I? She hates me and so do you."

"I do not hate you, but I do feel discontent towards your behavior. Former Captain Pike will be onboard in two days; I will not have you acting in such a manner around him."

"Spock, Pike is coming aboard," I asked. An unexpected surprise, there is no doubt that he will be angry for our inability to report about Jim.

"Yes he is." Spock casted his eyes on Jim. "You will behavior."

"And what if I don't?" Jim asked challenging Spock. "I'll be snot nosed little kid towards Pike and tell him that you've been abusing me."

Spock scoffed at his statements. "Pike knows that I would never abuse a child and if you show any disrespect towards him then you will be punished."

"I've already had my ass beat today, what else can you do?"

"What does he mean Nyota?"

"He was spanked and he knows why," I answered. "Spock does Leonard know about Pike?"

"Yes. Nyota may we talk in private?"

"Yes," I replied wanting Jim to leave. "Jim, we will be right outside." He doesn't reply, but turns his back to us.

* * *

**Jim's P.O.V. **

Today is one of the worst days of my life, not only is Pike coming on board soon, but Uhura spanked me. Once Bones finds out what I did I'm sure my ass will burn again, then if Spock's human side comes out, there is another ass beating. Rubbing my sore cheeks, I wondered what they are talking about, she is probably telling him that I called her mommy; I don't know why I said it. It just came out. I haven't said mommy in years. What is it about Uhura that made me say it? Before I know it they come back inside and Spock is not happy. "Hi Spock," I said trying to sound innocent.

"Jim, you will be going with Dr. McCoy right now," he said staring me in the eyes. They're colder than ever, a shiver goes through my spine.

"But I don't wanna."

"There will be no discussion," he said picking me up; I try to fight him, but he holds me tight. "Jim this is not the time to be ornery."

"I'm not Spock."

"Jim stop now," scolded Uhura. Knowing there was no point I stop talking and allow myself to be taken to Bones. When we're there Uhura doesn't say anything about what I did earlier. Is she trying to protect me? "Bones, me and Spock have decided to let Jim stay with us for the next few nights," she said out of nowhere.

"What?" Bones and Spock said at the same time. I take it she didn't tell Spock about her decision.

"Nyota that was not what we agreed upon," Spock said. By his face, I can tell that he is irritated. "We agreed that Dr. McCoy would take him."

"Spock, I will explain to you later about my decision." She takes me from Spock and we head off toward her quarters. Sighing to myself, I feel relieved that I get to stay with her. Resting my head on her shoulder, my thumb enters my mouth. "Jim?"

"Yes?"

"You owe me," she said as we enter her room. Placing me on the couch, she ordered some food for us. Thank God, because I'm starving and would gladly eat Brussels sprouts.

Five minutes later, a yeoman comes in pushing a small cart. Placing the dishes on the table, she pulls back the lids and reveals hot buttered rolls, vegetarian lasagna, steamed vegetables and a couple pieces of baked chicken.

Uhura grabs a plate to serve me and then herself. The minute I bite into the food, I feel like I'm in heaven. "Uhura?" I asked with a mouth full of chicken.

"Swallow first and then tell me what you want," she said.

"Why are you letting me stay with you after what I did?"

"That is my own reason. If you expect to stay with me and Spock, then you'll have to listen to us and respect everything we say. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I said bowing my head a little bit. I try to think about all the possibilities that she would let me stay with them. The first one is that she is so in love with me that she would want me around more. The second is that she loves me enough to think of me as her child and the last is she just really wanted to piss Spock off. Of course even in my head they sound incredibly stupid. So I just accept that she had her own reasons for her behavior. Still weird. "So do you like me now?"

She got a 'are you stupid' look on her face. "I already liked you just as a semi-competent captain and nothing more, now drop whatever ridiculous notion that you have in your head and eat the rest of your food."

Complying with the request, I finish just as Spock comes back in. He takes one look at me and an unknown emotion briefly appears across his face, before he settles down and starts to eat his own food in silence. Uhura and I look at each other, but don't say anything to him, until he finishes.

"Jim," he said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes Spock."

"As a Vulcan, it is not in my nature to lie, so I will not hide the displeasure I feel in having you stay with Nyota and I. However since it seems that you will thrive more with us, then I cannot block your development."

"Okay."

"Since you will be staying with Nyota and I until your condition is reversed. I will not tolerate any bad behavior or you will be punished accordingly or forced to spend the rest of your time with Dr. McCoy."

"I'll be good."

"Because of your rather eventful day; it is time for you to go to sleep."

"Okay," I said not wanting to cause his and Uhura's wrath. He nods and prepares me for bed. As he is helping me with my pajama pants; I noticed him take a quick look at my butt to see if there is any damage from Uhura's spanking. When he's done, he lifts me up. "Hey Spock."

"What Jim?"

"Why did you and Uhura change your minds?"

He sighed. "That is our business, when you become your adult self; we will tell you."

Not bothering to push the issue, I just wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head into the crook. Maybe it was sleep taking me over or the fact that he might like me, but I think Spock gave me the brief instance of a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know it has been awhile since I updated this story, but life gets in the way of writing.

* * *

**Spock's P.O.V.**

_Captain's log _

_We are about to deck at star base 21 and rendezvous with Captain Pike, so that he may access Jim's physical and mental being. In the time leading to our departure, Jim has shown considerable fear in seeing Captain Pike. After having Lt. Uhura speak to him, he has expressed that he is afraid that he will be sent back to Earth to live with his biological mother. Despite Dr. McCoy discussing about why Jim did not have the best relationship with his mother; we felt it was best for Jim to explain to us why he did not want to see his mother._

_After some coaxing from Lt. Uhura, he admitted that his mother always felt disgust towards him, because of his resemblance to his father the late George Kirk. He then went on to explain that she would belittle him constantly for not living up to his father's memory. When asked if she ever physically abused him; he refused to speak._

_Going by his own admissions, if Jim were to be sent back to Earth; Lt. Uhura and I have decided that we would challenge the decision. Feeling that Jim's wellbeing and happiness is best aboard the ship with us. However, I must think in realistic terms, since no child is allowed to stay on-board a starship for an extended period of time. However since we do not have a clear idea when Jim will become an adult again, sending him back to Earth would be counterproductive._

As I record the log, laughter is heard in the background from no other than Jim as he takes his bath. Since we will be reaching the base in the next hour; Nyota decided she wanted him to have a good bath and fresh clothes on. With a sigh, I get up and enter the bathroom only to see bubbles float towards the ceiling, with his small hands Jim popped each one that he could catch.

It almost feels good to see him happy again. Last night had not gone well do to Jim awaking around 2am crying and screaming about his stepfather Frank. After Nyota brought him into our bed and comforted him; he explained that his nightmare was about the man beating him when he was nine years old. We had him talk about his feelings and assured him that he would never be put into another abusive situation. Once he felt safe, he visibly relaxed and fell asleep. Nyota unsure about him sleeping by himself, just in case he woke up again, decided to have him sleep between us.

Upon waking up this morning, I found Jim in Nyota's arms comfortable. As I looked at him, I felt the need to protect him despite Jim not being my biological child. Last night was one of the few times I wanted to harm another being. Hearing about what Frank has done to Jim has awoken a fatherly instinct within me. Something I need to speak about with Nyota.

"Spock pop the bubble."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see a large bubble float by my ear and to please him I do it. In response to my actions he lets out a series of giggles as he continues to pop different multicolored bubbles. "Jim are you almost done?" I asked seeing that his fingers are in the beginning stages of wrinkling.

"No, I want to play more," he squealed as he slathers bubbles over his chin to make a beard. I do have to admit his beard is amusing. "Please a few more minutes? Please Uhura?"

With a gentle smile, my beloved lifts him out of the bath and wraps a towel around him. "No Jim, we will be docking before you even know it, besides Spock and I need to get ready as well. We don't want you to become a prune before Pike sees you. Do we?"

"No ma'am," he replied leaning into her arms seeking out comfort. In response she gives him a hug and whispers into his ear that makes him start to giggle again. She would become irate if I brought up her acting motherly again. A role, I think suits her when we have children of our own.

"Spock can you help get him dress, while I take a quick shower?" Nyota asked standing by my side.

In a rare form of public display of affection I kiss her on the cheek. "Of course," I reply. However she knows she did not need to ask. We agreed to share responsibilities in taking of Jim.

She places a chase kiss upon my lips; they taste delicious. I note she is wearing her peaches n cream lip gloss. "Thank you."

"Oh get a room," Jim said making a retching noise as he placed a finger in his mouth.

"Really you find kissing disgusting Jim?"

"I don't know," he said a little confused.

"More mental regression," I conclude.

"No!" Immediately he began beating his head with his fists. In alarm, I grab his wrists to stop him. "Let go, I can't loss any more of my mind," he cried.

Why do I act out of character? I think to myself as I take him gently in my arms and proceed in a rocking motion. "I assure you still have your mental capabilities."

Tears run down his face as he buries his face into my shoulder. "No, I don't just admit it."

Nyota lifts his head so he can look her in the eyes. "Shh Jim. Just because you regressed a little more, doesn't mean you're losing your mind. Remember what Bones said? This is going to happen, whether you like it or not." He allowed her to wipe away his tears. "Whatever new challenge you experience, Spock and I will be here to help you."

"Yes Mommy."

For once she does not react to him saying mommy. "How about you go lie down and relax while Spock and I get ready."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered which earned him a kiss on the forehead.

Nyota gives me a look, which tells me to go get him ready. Once I help him with dressing, he lies on the bed and grabs a pillow holding on tight as he closes his eyes. I note that we need to get him a comfort item such as a teddy bear.

Once I feel he is comfortable, I return to the bathroom where I see Nyota showering. As if in a trace I watch her wash every contour of her body. "Spock, you should really come in," she says turning her head in my direction.

"That would be inappropriate at this time."

"It would save time." Stepping out, she places her wet fingers on my shirt and pulls it up. "A little fun Spock that is all I ask."

Curse my human side. "I believe we can do a quick shower together."

"You won't regret your decision," she purred.

* * *

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

Stepping out of the bathroom, I leave Spock back there completely blushing over what we did. It was inappropriate to do sexual acts with Jim close by, but I enjoyed the danger. Going to check on him, I see Jim napping while sucking his thumb and holding a pillow close. Generally he doesn't take naps, so I decide not to disturb him as I fix my hair and makeup.

Vulcan are a bit primal in their love making, hiding the little bite mark Spock gave me would be a little difficult, but with the right amount of makeup and skill, I cover it up.

"I am sorry for hurting you," said Spock standing beside me. "I should have controlled my desires better."

"It's alright; I admit I did like the biting."

His ears turn red as he tries to keep a stoic face. "He is sleeping soundly," he said motioning over to Jim.

"After what happened last night he needed a nap. Good job handling him in the bathroom Daddy."

"Nyota please do not call me that. You do not approve when he calls you mommy."

"About that, I was thinking for his mental stability it would be best for us to encourage him to see us as his parents."

Spock visibly pales. "Such a notion is irresponsible, especially if he is sent back to Earth."

"But what if he's not? He needs stability to thrive."

"And being aboard this ship thinking we are his parents will not give him stability."

"The ship is docking on Earth in less than a month for shore leave and during that time we'll be on earth for three months and if he doesn't change back we can request to remain on Earth."

"I will not do that. I am committed to this five year mission."

"And I am to, but there is a child that needs us."

"What are you two arguing about?" Turning I see Jim looking up at us, with a pair of worried eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about." My words don't calm his fears, so I put him on my lap and hug him. I decide to change the subject. "We're going to have to get you a haircut while we're on the base."

"No I like it long."

"I rather have you see," I tell him pulling some hair away from his eyes.

"If I'm good with Pike, do I get something special?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Spock. "Only if you are good."

"I will be. I promise." On his face is a mischievous grin.

Spock grabs a comb and runs it through his hair and then Jim's. "Come Jim, I have work to finish before we arrive. You may come with me to the bridge and sit in the captain's chair."

A large smile broke across his face as he took Spock's hand trying to hurry him to the bridge.

Smiling to myself, I pull out my PADD and pull up the list of items that we need to get for Jim based upon the decision made today. If he does stay he will need his own set of clothes. Right now he has been wearing miniature uniforms and Chekov's civilian clothing. Luckily for us there is a talented seamstress on board and was able to adjust all Chekov's clothing to fit Jim. Next he needs shoes, toys, and a stuffed animal. Hopefully I can get a small bed, so he won't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

Finalizing everything, I head up to the bridge only to run into Bones in the turbolift. Looking at him, I see there are dark circles under his eyes. "Did you sleep last night?"

Yawning he stretched his arms. "Not much, I was working all night preparing the data we collected on Jim. Hopefully on the base, I can get a decent cup of coffee." He yawned again. "So how was he last night?"

"Nightmares."

"About Frank I presume."

"Yes. It took a few hours before he went back to sleep. Bones, it seems to me that his nightmares get worst the more he remembers. How did he deal with his nightmares when we were in Starfleet?"

"Mostly numb his mind in alcohol. I did recommend to him about seeing a psychologist, but he blew off my suggestion."

"I can never understand why Wiona never stopped the abuse."

"Well she was off planet a majority of her time in Starfleet, but when she wasn't she was emotionally detached to the point that she didn't care. What he needs right now is someone to fill the role of mother and father. Hint…hint."

"He called me mommy the other day and this morning," I admitted.

"How did you take it?"

"I freaked out the first time. And this morning, I didn't care. I actually did bring up the topic to Spock earlier about Jim seeing us as his parents…"

"What did he say?"

"…Spock was less than ecstatic about the idea."

"Figures he wouldn't go along with the idea. We'll think of a way to convince him. Besides he actually is starting to act human now that Jim is a child."

The lift stops at the bridge, walking out we see Spock in the captain's chair, with Jim sitting comfortably in his lap. Damn I need a camera.

"Hi Bones," Jim called out waving franticly.

"Hey Jim."

"Dr. McCoy what brings you on the bridge?" Spock asked, I hint some annoyance in his voice.

Bones just gives him an all knowing smirk. "Just came to check up on our mini captain. So Jim ready to see Pike?"

My surrogate son just nodded with a small smile. "Yes and I'll tell him how I have perfectly ran the ship since my transformation."

Bones ruffled his hair. "Yeah right kid. You can tell him how you didn't force everyone to commit suicide watching after you."

"Hey I'm not that much of a pain. I'm the perfect comic relief."

"Not all the time."

"Bones you suck."

"Jim, we have spoken about insulting people," warned Spock.

Jim shifts uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Bones; I didn't mean to say that about you," he said looking down.

"It's okay. It looks like Spock has you whipped."

A flash of anger and fear cross Spock's eyes. "How dare you imply that I would beat him Doctor? I would never harm a child in my life," he said with a hint of a hiss.

"Not remotely what I meant Spock. It's an expression; it means that you have him behaving perfectly."

"Hey I'm not an angel," Jim said.

"We all know you're not, but you are better than a few days ago."

Spock spoke up. "Mister Chekov, it's time to make the ship wide announcement."

"Yes sir." He typed in the code that sent out messages. _Hello this is Ensign Pavel Chekov, in less than twenty minutes the Enterprise will dock at star base 21. Captain Spock has informed me that groups will be allowed off the ship for three hours at a time, while he is conducting business. Groups will be let off based on rank, please refer to the information computers in the hallways to find out when you will be allowed to leave. That is all._

* * *

**A/N: **More to come


End file.
